The Adventures of Squirrel Girl
by realbflash
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Doreen Green A.K.A. Squirrel Girl and her boyfriend Ronnie Tate. When a new nefarious villain rises, it is up to Squirrel Girl to defeat the villain and saves the ones she loves.


***Doreen Green is Squirrel Girl, which is means that she's a laughing stock to the other heroes. But not to the people that she saves from danger. Especially the people that she saves a lot, such as her new boyfriend Ronnie Tate.***

Ronnie first met Doreen after his parents hired her to take care of his four year old sister, Shauna. He had seen her around his school since they were both 16, but he didn't really meet her until she got hired. Ronnie looked good enough, with his light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't muscular, but he didn't need muscles to be attractive. He had done modeling jobs in the past and is still doing them. Doreen on the other hand, was O.K. looking, but was no where near the kind of person you think would woo Ronnie. Ronnie couldn't watch over his sister, because he had to go to some shoots to make some extra money, so his parents hired Doreen. For the few minutes that Ronnie talked to her for, he had the impression that she was a nice girl who acted odd sometimes. He left Doreen with his sister and hauled a taxi over to attend the shoot. Ronnie was underwear model, and when he got to the shoot, he had to put on the underwear and well, take pictures. It was a small shoot, only having a female photographer and another person there. The shoot took a turn when two robbers broke the door down and held up the room. The robbers had just broken into a bank and were led here while being trailed by the police. The robbers pulled out zip ties and tied the hostages hands behind their backs. Ronnie looked up and saw a brown glove stick out of the vent. But Ronnie didn't see her face. She jumped out of the vent and easily beat the robbers. The girl turned around and it was Doreen. Doreen? Ronnie said. Doreen said, No, Squirrel Girl. She untied Ronnie and the other hostages and allowed the police to come in as she fled. Ronnie went to his changing room and got his clothes left the scene and walked home. On his way home, he noticed two squirrels following him. He thought it was weird since he was in the city and squirrels don't usually come around in the city. More and more started to come as he started to run. His brown coat started to fly in the wind as he ran and the squirrels chased him. The squirrels were faster than him and picked him up and put him on top of a building. Doreen was standing there was a three feet tall sticking out of her bum crack. She told Ronnie her whole story, as well confessing her love to him. Ronnie said "This may be weird, but I was always kind of attracted to you." And with that Ronnie and Doreen started to date. All while this was happening, a 22 year old small time singer named Kyla Stevens recently had a hit put on her by an insane person who had an attraction to her and was killed. In her grave, an old spider came across her dead corpse and bit it as it died. Kyla was brought back to life rose from the grave. When the undertaker saw her rise, he went over to he and said, is something wrong? She reached out to his neck and cracked it. The world was done seeing the nice Kyla, get ready for the Webmistress.

Squirrel Girl had hung out with Ronnie when they met up after school every few days. That had gotten really close and were seriously dating. Doreen has gone over to Ronnie's house many times and knew his parents and his sister as well. Doreen would still come over to baby sit Shauna when Ronnie's parents needed her to. One night, Squirrel Girl was on jumping on top of buildings when she saw the bank being broken into. She went inside and saw the guards webbed to the wall, at first she thought Spider-Man? until she turned around and saw the Webmistress. She could shoot webs out of her hands and had a purple suit on with blue claws. She had black hair sticking out of the back of her mask. She attacked Squirrel Girl and started to fight. The Webmistress's powers were like Spider-Man's but her fighting style was much different. She slashed Squirrel Girl three times across the chest. Squirrel Girl pushed over by the Webmistress and webbed to the ground. The Webmistress took her money and fled. Squirrel Girl's squirrel friends couldn't nibble her out in time to catch the Webmistress. Doreen went to Ronnie's fire escape injured and knocked on the window. Ronnie opened the window and Doreen showed Ronnie the scars. He got a med kit over and started to sew Squirrel Girl's scars. They started to romance each other, but Doreen felt her pocket for her phone but it was not in there. She got worried as her phone was really important to her and crawled out of the window to look for it. Meanwhile, in the sewers, the Webmistress has gained access to Doreen's phone. She was looking through the pictures and said "Such a cute couple." And smiled.

Ronnie was modeling for his underwear brand when his phone rang, it was Doreen, she had sent a text from her phone. He thought she had found it and replied. She told him to meet her on top of the roof and now. He left early and put a bathrobe and slippers. When he got there, no one was there. He started to leave when he turned around, seeing a figure being concealed in the darkness. He walked towards it, thinking it was Squirrel Girl. She was not Squirrel Girl, it was the Webmistress. Ronnie tried to scream but the Webmistress put a hand on his mouth. Ronnie wasn't in school the next day, and when Doreen asked his parents about it, they said he didn't come home last night. Then, Doreen pieced the puzzle together and found out that the Webmistress stole her phone and had kidnapped Ronnie. Ronnie was tied up in webbing in the Webmistress's web. He had webbing binding his whole body, except for anything above his mouth and his bare feet. The Webmistress said she was going to make everyone turn into spider-human hybrids, and become her children. She was going to transmit the signal on top of a building. She webbed Ronnie to the pole and started to transmit the signal. Before it could start, Squirrel Girl kicked Webmistress in the face and they started to fight. Ronnie tired to break out of the webs to help but he couldn't. Webmistress had Squirrel Girl on the ground, but her squirrel friends started to attack the Webmistress, and Squirrel Girl manage to finish her off. Squirrel Girl disarmed the system and untied Ronnie. Ronnie flung himself into her arms and gave her the best kiss he could give. She complied and kissed him back, with her tail jumping up and down. Webmistress was arrested and put in the prison with the Sinister Six. When they were both of age, Ronnie and Doreen moved in together. Ronnie's job was to clean the house and model while Doreen was an entertainer by day, Squirrel Girl by night. And Doreen will always have to be Squirrel Girl, as long as someone is there for her to protect.


End file.
